Není lektvar jako lektvar
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: "Lektvar touhy způsobuje chtíč, ovšem bez pocitů, které přináší lektvar lásky. Takže, Malfoyi, bude ti Potter i nadále připadat jako nesnesitelný pitomec?" Překlad povídky od CrystalP734 - It's Not A Love Potion.
1. Prolog

„K čertu s tebou, Zabini!"

Zmatení studenti v bradavické Vstupní hale byli nuceni se rozestoupit před hubeným blonďatým chlapcem s bledou špičatou bradou, jenž prosvištěl dveřmi Velké síně následován vysokým mladíkem, kterému se na tmavé tváři usadil zlovolný úsměv.

„Nebuď pitomec! Dělal jsem si legraci, to přeci víš!"

Blonďák se smykem zastavil a přikrčil se za skupinou dívek z druhého nebo třetího ročníku. Ty hlasitě vyjekly a pokusily se uhnout na stranu.

„Byl to tvůj nápad, Draco, sám jsem tě slyšel!"

Dívkám se podařilo s pištěním a chichotáním dostat pryč a Blaise Zabini se přibližoval k blonďákovi s dravčím úšklebkem. Vytáhl malou lahvičku s hustou červenou kapalinou z kapsy a s výsměchem mu ji podal.

„Ty _víš_, že to je vtip!"

Draco Malfoy couval se zoufalstvím v očích a hlas se mu třásl, když se snažil svého spolužáka přemluvit.

„Ve skutečnosti, Zabini, si konkrétně pamatuju návrh, že Weasley bude dobrý testovací subjekt, možná bys mohl začít pronásledovat jeho."

Vstupní hala se začínala vyprazdňovat. Studenti si uvědomili, že by nebylo dobré dostat se středu jejich střetu. Blonďák, nyní stojící přitisknutý zády ke kamenné zdi, se zoufale rozhlédl po hale.

„Zabini, ty…"

Snědý chlapec se zastavil, vypadal uraženě.

„To je od tebe neslušné, Draco."

Volnou rukou zamířil ke kapse a blonďák doopravdy zpanikařil.

„Blaisi, ne, já to tak nemyslel."

„_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Draco zavřel oči vteřinu před tím, než ho kouzlo zasáhlo a on na místě ztuhl s vražedným výrazem ve tváři.

_Bastarde. _

„Draco, vím, co si teď myslíš."

_Zatracenej sadistickej bastarde._

Zabini si vložil hůlku zpět do kapsy hábitu a vytáhl zátku z hlavičky.

„Ale je to pro tvé vlastní dobro."

_Jasně, že je. Já tě tak nenávidím, uvědomuješ si to, že jo?_

„Ještě mi poděkuješ."

_Naser si. Nenávidím tě, nenávidím, nenávidím, nenávi – _

„Otevřít ústa!"

A s tím Zabini vlil Dracovi až do krku celý obsah lahvičky. Za zavřenými víčky Dracovy oči těkaly všemi směry ve snaze bojovat s kouzlem. Marně.

„A je to! No, bylo hezké si s tebou zase jednou pokecat, Draco, starý brachu. Uvidíme se za chvilku."

I když to Draco nemohl vidět, zašklebil se, a pak se pomalu vydal pryč směrem ke sklepení, na konci chodby ale nezapomněl přes rameno nedočkavě pronést: „_Finite_."


	2. 1

Kapitola

Harry Potter vycházel z Velké síně směrem k mramorovému schodišti vedoucímu do vyšších pater bradavického hradu, zrovna dojedl sendviče se slaninou a spoustou kečupu, které měl k obědu, a už se nemohl dočkat odpoledne stráveného na famfrpálovém hřišti. Krásné listopadové počasí a čerstvý vzduch byly jeho nejlepšími přáteli.

Jen si potřeboval rychle odskočit do Nebelvírské věže pro svůj Kulový blesk (který odmítal nechávat pohromadě s ostatními košťaty, takže byl nucen pokaždé, když toužil si trochu zalétat, přežít bolestivý výšlap až do osmého patra. Měl však jistotu, že se drahocennému koštěti nic nestane). Volné odpoledne bez domácích úkolů bylo něčím tak vzácným, především pokud jste měli za nejlepší kamarádku Hermionu Grangerovou, že si Harry hodlal volné odpoledne náročného školního roku v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel náležitě užít.

Už vyšel šest schodů, když zahlédl něco, co tam být nemělo. Student – chlapec, světlé vlasy, pátý nebo šestý ročník, alespoň podle Harryho bleskového úsudku – se krčil u zdi s koleny přitisknutými k hrudi a skloněnou hlavou.

Zvědavost (fajn, možná jeho hrdinský komplex) ho donutila projevit zájem, a tak zavolal: „Ehm, jsi v pořádku?"

Postava viditelně strnula, ale neodpověděla. Harry se vrátil po schodech dolů a zkusil to znovu.

„Haló? Jsi v pohodě? Chceš, abych pro někoho došel nebo tak něco?"

Stále žádná odpověď, zdálo se však, že se chlapec ještě pevněji stočil do klubíčka a snaží se být co nejmenší.

„Nechci ti nijak ublížit… můžeš mluvit?"

„Svatá Merlinova matko, ty to nikdy nevzdáš, že ne, Pottere?" přišla tlumená odpověď a Harry dokázal jen zírat.

„Malfoyi? Co – ?! Co tady děláš?"

„Užívám si večírek, Pottere, jak to asi vypadá? A ty nejsi na seznamu pozvaných. Odejdi. Hned."

Harry si uvědomil, že má dokořán otevřená ústa, a tak je rychle zavřel. Byl totálně ztracený. Má si zkusit promluvit s Malfoyem? Pomoci mu? Nebo ho jednoduše zaklít, když už se namáhal sejít dolu?

Nakonec jeho nebelvírská část jako vždy vyhrála nad zmijozelskou (poněkud neochotně), odsunul ruku od levého rukávu, kde schovával hůlku, a posunul se blíž k místu, kde se Malfoy krčil.

„Poslyš, Malfoyi. Jsi… Totiž, chci říct… Co se děje?"

„Jdi pryč, Zjizvená hlavo!" zasyčel Malfoy a ucukl před ním. „Nebo… počkej, ne, odveď mě k nějaké hezké holce… vlastně, na druhou stranu, tohle jsi ty, s kým mluvím. Pravděpodobně bych skončil před Weasleyovou. Nebo Střelenkou Láskorádovou. Ech, to ne. Prostě mě nechej tady. Běž pryč a nech mě na pokoji. To bude nejlepší."

Harry na něj zíral. „To nedává žádný smysl, Malfoyi."

Malfoy se poněkud hystericky rozesmál s hlavou stále přitisknutou ke svým kolenům. „Jo, předpokládám, že nedává," mumlal si pro sebe. „A přesto… Stále jsi tady. Proč vlastně?"

Harry si tvrdohlavě založil ruce a propaloval pohledem vrcholek blonďaté hlavy. „Nevidím důvod, proč bych tu neměl být. Není to _tvoje_ Vstupní hala," vyhrkl podrážděně a uvědomil si, jak dětinsky to zní.

Malfoy kupodivu nereagoval na jeho nedospělé chování. „Věř mi, Pottere, nechceš tu být skoro stejně, jako si to nepřeju ani já. Jen mi prostě věř, ano?"

Harry zíral. „Teď už vím, že s tebou vážně není něco v pořádku," řekl nakonec a zavrtěl hlavou.

Naklonil se dopředu a prudce škubl Malfoyovou paží, aby ho donutil vstát. Fungovalo to. Až příliš. Malfoy napůl vstal, napůl vyskočil kupředu, přímo na Harryho. Blonďák vytřeštil oči a rozpřáhl ruce, aby se něčeho zachytil před pádem: pevně sevřel předek Harryho hábitu.

Harry otevřel ústa připravený se buď omluvit, nebo na něj začít řvát – nestačil se rozhodnout. Nakonec neřekl nic. Asi vteřinu zírali jeden na druhého a Harry cítil zmatek při pohledu na Malfoyovu tvář. Vůbec v ní nedokázal číst. Viděl šok, bez pochyb, a něco, co vypadalo jako bolest. A pak tu bylo něco dalšího…

Než stačil zjistit, co to bylo, Malfoy na něj zavrčel, otočil je a hrubě ho přirazil ke zdi. Harry hlasitě zasténal – jen na protest, nezpůsobil mu bolest nebo něco horšího – a pokusil se Malfoye odstrčit, ten ho však s obrovským odhodláním držel na místě.

„Malfoyi, co to mmph – !"

Byl náhle přerušen, když ho Malfoy přitlačil rameny ke zdi, naklonil se a políbil ho. _Líbal ho!_ Brýle nakřivo, nosy přitisknuté k sobě, ústa spojená dohromady v _polibku_!

Harry se vzepřel. Samozřejmě. Bojoval pravděpodobně usilovněji, než kdyby byl Malfoy Smrtijed, který mu jde po krku, ale Malfoy se zdál takřka posedlý; sevření v Harryho vlasech a na rameni bylo neuvěřitelně silné.

Harry se pokusil vsunout Malfoyovi koleno tam, kde ho to bude při úderu opravdu bolet – těžko mohl mít v téhle situaci náladu na spravedlivý souboj. Zdálo se však, že Malfoy předpovídá jeho pohyby a tvrdě nalehl na jeho nohy dřív, než mohl Harry získat správný úhel, a pokračoval ve snaze vsunout Harrym jazyk hluboko do úst.

Pak Harry zaslechl něco, z čeho ještě nikdy neměl takovou radost:

„…Finnigane, možná budete překvapený, kdy vám řeknu, že nepřizpůsobuji školní tresty kalendáři sociálních aktivit svých studentů. Budete v mé kanceláři přesně v osm hodin dnes večer, je to jasné? A teď sednout, vy neuvěřitelně neinteligentní hochu, nebo to bude za dvacet bodů dolů pro Nebelvír."

Harry rychle osvobodil svou hlavu z Malfoyova sevření a trhl sebou, když několik jeho vlasů zůstalo v blonďákových pěstích. „Pane! Pro – Au, sakra! Profesore Snape, prosím, dostaňte ho ze mě!" Vyjekl Harry a zašklebil se, když ho Malfoy trochu silněji sevřel kolem krku.

„Odebírám pět bodů Nebelvír za vaši mluvu, Pottere," protáhl Snape, přičemž se při pohledu na ty dva uculoval. „A milostná setkání by měla být držena v dostatečné vzdálenosti od školních chodeb. To je za dalších pět."

Harry neměl ani sílu přemýšlet o tom, jak nespravedlivé to je. Malfoyova ruka mířila k poklopci Harryho kalhot a hrdinství nebo ne, Harry byl ochotný obětovat body Nebelvírské koleje, jen aby unikl.

„Pane profesore! Prosím!"

Snape zamyšleně přejel prsty po své hůlce a zdálo se, že zvažuje, jestli Harryho opustit a nechat o na milost a nemilost – zřejmě už doopravdy bláznivému – Malfoyovi. Když v tom ho blonďák znovu popadl za hlavu s takovou razancí, že se Harry uhodil o kamennou zeď za svými zády a chvíli viděl jen bílé hvězdičky.

„Pane profesore!"

„No dobře, Pottere." Snape na ně líně namířil hůlku, objevil se krátký záblesk světla, a když Harry zamrkal, aby se zbavil posledních mžitek, viděl, že Malfoy leží na zemi na druhé straně chodby. Začal vstávat a znovu si to chtěl namířit za Harrym, ale Snape jen mávl hůlkou, a blonďák se ocitl v neviditelném vězení. Frustrovaně zasténal.

„D – díky, pane," řekl Harry a s hrůzou pozoroval Malfoye, zatímco si hřbetem ruky otíral ústa. Snape pozvedl obočí.

„Chcete mi to vysvětlit, Pottere?"

Harry vzhlédl. „Pane?" Snape se zahleděl na Malfoye, který bojoval s neviditelnou bariérou oči upřené přímo na Harryho. Jak tam tak stál, nemohl si Harry nevšimnout až příliš zřejmé boule v jeho kalhotách. Polkl a rychle se zadíval jinam.

„Nemám ponětí," řekl upřímně. „Krčil se támhle," ukázal ke zdi, „tak jsem se ho zeptal, jestli je v pořádku a on se prostě zcvokl. Byl celý shrbený a měl skloněnou hlavu, ale pak vzhlédl, a kdy to udělal, začal… ehm… no, viděl jste to, pane."

„Opravdu," prohlásil Snape úsečně. Přešel přes bariéru kolem Draca, jakoby tam žádná nebyla, a začal na něj hlasitě a pomalu mluvit, jako by byl hluchý nebo hloupý. „Pane Malfoyi? Někdo vás proklel?"

Draco vypadal, že mu mluvení způsobuje obrovskou bolest. Aniž odtrhl oči od Harryho, vyplivl: „Ne, lektvar. Ach, Pottere!"

Snape ostře pohlédl na Harryho. „Dal jste mu lektvar?"

„Ne, ne!" protestoval Harry rozhořčeně. „Vypadal už takhle, když jsem ho našel. Říkal jsem vám, že jsem byl ve Velké síni, můžete se někoho zeptat. Já – "

Snape ignoroval jeho obhajobu a obrátil se znovu na Malfoye.

„Pane Malfoyi… Draco, podívejte se na mě."

Malfoyův pohled zůstal jako přikovaný k Harrym.

„Malfoyi!" štěkl Snape. Malfoy se, jak se zdálo, pokoušel otočit hlavu ke Snapeovi, ale nespouštěl oči z Harryho, který se cítil více než nepříjemně, z očí. Snape ztratil trpělivost a trhl Malfoyovou bradou k sobě, čímž narušil jeho pozornost a chlapec zalapal po dechu, jako kdyby strávil dlouhou dobu pod vodou.

„Ach, do prdele! Profesore! Ach, sakra, ach… já… Merline!"

„Pane Malfoyi," řekl klidně Snape. „Donutil vás Potter – nedívejte se na něj – donutil vás vypít ten lektvar?"

Malfoy vypadal, jakoby ho stálo veškerou energii, aby se neotočil zpět k Harrymu. Sklonil hlavu a zíral na své boty, kterým také směřoval svoji odpověď.

„Ne, to nebyl on. Byl to… ach, Merline… musím… musím…"

Snape, místo aby mu nadával, že je neslušný (jako by to udělal v Harryho případě) vypadal, že o něčem uvažuje. Pak se jeho černé oči zaměřily na podlahu u zdi. Chvíli na to zvedl malou lahvičku, které si Harry předtím nevšiml, a podržel ji proti světlu.

„Vy jste pro pana Malfoye nepřipravil tenhle lektvar, Pottere?"

„Ne, pane."

„Velmi dobře." Snape si vsunul lahvičku do kapsy svého hábitu. „Vezmu pana Malfoye do své kanceláře a pokusím se zjistit, co se dnes odpoledne stalo. Vy, Pottere, nás doprovodíte. Předpokládám, že nemáte nic na práci?

Harry toužebně pomyslel na svěží zelenou trávu a chladný vítr na famfrpálovém hřišti a srdce mu pokleslo, když zachmuřeně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Výtečně," přikývl Snape a mávl hůlkou Malfoyovým směrem, takže neviditelná bariéra zmizela a Malfoy okamžitě zvedl pohled z podlahy a zadíval se znovu na Harryho. Chvíli na to už se řítil k němu s dravým výrazem ve tváři. Harry vyjekl. Viděl Snapea odcházet chodbou, která vedla ke sklepení, a rychle spěchal za ním, aby Malfoyovi utekl.

V místnosti bylo chladno a vlhko a vzpomínka na svou opakovaně přepadávanou mysl se prodrala dopředu, když vešel do dveří. Otřásl se při pohledu na několik plovoucích mrtvých částí těl ve sklenicích, které přibyly od doby, co tu byl naposledy. Takhle si své volné odpoledne vážně nepředstavoval.

Na cestě ze Vstupní síně se schoval ve výklenku a zadržel dech, dokud se kolem něj Malfoy se šíleným výrazem ve tváři neprohnal. Teď byl ve Snapeově kabinetu a zdálo se, že se konečně trochu uklidňoval, jak seděl na jedné z dřevěných židlí, které stály za stolem, a úpěnlivě se vyhýbal pohledu na Harryho. Ten zamířil k vedlejší židli, ale Snape ho zastavil.

„Opravdu si myslíte, že sedět ve vzdálenosti menší než tři metry od pana Malfoye je právě teď moudré, Pottere?" zeptal se nepříjemně. „Navrhoval bych vám, abyste použil co největší část toho, co máte v lebce, ačkoliv jsem stále víc a více přesvědčen, že je dutá."

Harry zamrkal.

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Posaďte se na židli u dveří, vy blázne."

Harry poslechl a doufal, že bude schopný rychle utéct, když Malfoy začne znovu šílet. Malfoy se celou dobu nepohnul, ani když Harry vešel do dveří, a Harry se na něj zvědavě zahleděl. Netušil, jestli Snape obnovil kouzlo, které Malfoyovi bránilo v pohybu, pak však uviděl chlapcovy ruce, které svíraly opěradla židle tak silně, až mu zbělely klouby.

Harry obrátil svou pozornost zpět ke Snapeovi. Celou věčnost mlčky pozoroval, jak profesor metodicky seká, míchá, a pak slévá poměrně malý (Harry hádal standardní velikost jeden a půl) kotlík. To, co se odpoledne stalo, mu stále běželo hlavou, přestože se snažil mermomocí zapomenout. Malfoy vypadal – i když Harry tu myšlenku nenáviděl – netypicky zranitelně, schoulený do sebe odmítajíc zvednout hlavu. A když to nakonec udělal…

Počkat chvilku. Nechtěl otevřít oči, protože když je otevřel…

Harryho napadlo něco příšerného.

„Není to nápoj lásky, že ne?" vyhrkl.

Snape neodpověděl, nasypal do kotlíku žlutý prášek, díky kterému začal lektvar okamžitě bublat, a stoupala z něj fialová pára. Naklonil se a přičichl, na tváři se mu objevilo něco, co připomínalo spokojený úsměv. „Ne, to ne," odpověděl. Harry vydechl úlevou.

„Oh, dobře," řekl. „Protože to by bylo fakt hro – "

„Je to lektvar touhy."

Harry málem spolkl vlastní jazyk. „Je to… co?" zajíkl se.

„Lektvar touhy, Pottere, jste hluchý?"

Harry se zadíval na Malfoye, který nevypadal, že ho to překvapilo. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy Harry začal přemýšlet, kdo to Malfoyovi udělal.

„Můžete to napravit?" zeptal se Harry.

Snape si podrážděně povzdechl. „Lektvary, pane Pottere, nelze opravit. Existují jisté prostředky nebo protijedy, ale nic se nedá opravit."

Harry v tom neviděl rozdíl, doopravdy. A už se to chystal říct, ale Snape pokračoval.

„Nicméně na lektvar _Orexis Votum_ existuje protijed, který vyřeší náš problém. Věděl byste to, kdybyste alespoň jedinkrát v životě projevil zájem o něco jiného než sám o sebe. Avšak vzhledem ke složitosti receptu potrvá velice dlouho ho uvařit."

Harry měl na jazyku hned několik námitek; první z nich byla, že se až příliš zajímá o cokoliv jiného než sám o sebe – chystal se zachránit svět, ne snad? -, ale byl přerušen dřív, než mohl promluvit.

„Jak dlouho?" Malfoy se ozval poprvé od chvíle, kdy Harry vešel do místnosti. Harry byl překvapený, že vydržel tak dlouho zamlklý, a když se otočil na Snapea, profesorův pohled byl skoro až… milý.

„Asi měsíc."

Malfoy nic neřekl, jen sklonil hlavu a Harry skoro mohl cítit jeho sklíčenost, která z něj vycházela po vlnách.

„Je mi líto, Draco. _Orexis Votum_ byl Ministerstvem kouzlem zakázán téměř před třiceti lety. Jeho prodej je nezákonný a neseženete ho ani na Obrtlé ulici. Byl bych velice ohromen, kdyby se vám to podařilo. Pokud vše půjde podle plánu, měl by být hotov těsně před Vánoci."

„Nejlepší dárek ze všech," řekl Malfoy suše. „Veselé Vánoce, Draco! Už nebudeš chtít šukat Harryho Pottera. Užij si to!"

Harry dokázal jen zírat. Věděl, že byl nějakým způsobem zatažen do situace s lektvarem touhy, přesto to znělo šíleně, když slyšel, co Draco Malfoy říká. Rozhodně ne příjemně šílené. Spíš na pokraji největší hrůzy, která se mohla stát. Nebylo to vůbec dobré.

„Pochybuju, že pro mě to bude jako slunce a květiny, to se neboj, Malfoyi," řekl.

„Ty, Pottere, nemáš žádné právo si stěžovat na svůj úděl. Všechno je to tvoje vina," vyštěkl Malfoy s tváří stále otočenou stranou.

„Moje vina?" vyjekl Harry.

„Ano," oznámil Malfoy, jako by to byla ta nejjasnější věc na světě. „Kdyby ses staral o svoje věci, tak bychom tu teď nebyli."

Harry si odfrkl. „Jo, to by ses nesměl krčit na podlaze ve Vstupní síni," řekl. „Proč jsi tam vlastně byl? Měls v plánu zůstat tak po celý zbytek života?"

Během krátké chvilky ticha, která následovala, Harry prostě věděl, že se Malfoy zamračil. „Drž hubu, Pottere. Snažil jsem se… posbírat myšlenky."

„Myšlenky, jasně. Možná kdybys alespoň někdy přemýšlel, nedostal by ses do téhle situace," zavrčel Harry a sledoval Malfoyův zátylek.

„A možná, kdybys nebyl tak odhodlaný donutit všechny, aby tě milovali, nebudeš v téhle situaci ty," prohlásil Malfoy posměšně. „Všechno je to pravděpodobně proto, žes nikdy neměl matku. I když pochybuji, že tě dokonce i ona mohla milovat."

Harry vyskočil ze židle, která s hlasitou ránou dopadla na kamennou podlahu. „Malfoyi, prostě drž hubu nebo přísahám, že – "

„Kdybyste konečně přestali s tím dětinským hašteřením," přerušil je Snape.

Harry zmlkl a v tichosti zuřil.

„Děkuji vám. Během příštího měsíce vás bude nastalá situace zjevně ovlivňovat. Mohu vám zaručit, že ani jeden z vás tuto těžkou zkoušku nepřežije, pokud se dál budete projevovat jako malé děti a nezačnete se chovat trochu zodpovědně. Už jste dost staří na to, abych vám něco takového musel připomínat!"

Harry střelil pohledem na Malfoye, který znovu sklonil hlavu a pomalu se posadil. Hádal, že to doopravdy bylo trochu hloupé, takhle se s Malfoyem hašteřit. Možná by se vážně měl chovat zodpovědněji. Snape se na něj pro jednou podíval bez výraznějšího opovržení.

„A teď; lektvar touhy posiluje chtíč k dotyčné osobě, ale neovlivňuje jeho pocity, na rozdíl od lektvaru lásky. Pan Potter pro vás bude i nadále nesnesitelný," ušklíbl se Snape a Malfoy si odfrkl, zatímco Harry se snažil dostát zodpovědnosti tím, že nebude reagovat na jejich výsměch a potlačil touhu proklít Snapea i Malfoye něčím ošklivým a nezvratným.

„Nicméně," pokračoval Snape, „bude potřeba, abyste byl s Potterem téměř denně ve styku. Výzkum _Orexis Votum_ je velmi nepřesný, vzhledem k ilegální povaze lektvaru, takže nemůžeme předvídat, jak pod jeho vlivem budete reagovat."

„Počkejte," vložil se do toho Malfoy. „Bude potřeba, abychom byli ve styku? Není to jen o psychice?"

„Technicky vzato ano, účinky jsou pouze psychické," řekl Snape pomalu. „Ovšem vliv je tak silný, že vaše mysl bude přesvědčena, že bez něj nemůže přežít. To je jeden z důvodů, proč Ministerstvo lektvar zakázalo. Lektvary vyvolávající tak silný chtíč můžou způsobit, že jejich uživatel bude duševně nemocný, nebo ho dokonce zabít."

Malfoy něco zamumlal pod vousy, ale Harry zachytil jen slova „zabít" a „bastard". Pak mu něco došlo.

„Co přesně myslíte tím kontaktem?" zeptal se opatrně. „Nebudu muset, no jako… to s ním dělat, že ne?"

„Vaše dětinské vyjadřování je doopravdy rozkošné, Pottere. Nedokážu vám poskytnout konkrétní odpověď," ušklíbl se Snape. „I kdyby výsledky výzkumu byly provedeny správně, úroveň touhy vyvolaná lektvarem je specifická pro každého jednotlivce. Pouze Draco sám může říct, jak silný účinek na něj lektvar má. Domnívám se však, že styk bude jednou z nutností."

„Domníváte se?" zeptal se slabě Malfoy. „Jak si můžete být tak jistý?"

„Nemůžu. Pokud se naučíte sám sebe dostatečně kontrolovat, jsem si docela jistý, že se vaše interakce nemusí dostat až na takovou úroveň."

„Počkat. Ještě jste nám neřekl, co přesně myslíte tím ´kontaktem´," poznamenal Harry. „Stačí se jen držet za ruce, nebo tak něco?"

Snape se ušklíbl a Harry ucítil skličující pocit usazující se mu v břiše „Opět se domnívám, že pouze pan Malfoy nám dokáže odpovědět na tuhle otázku. A vy, Pottere, musíte naslouchat tomu, co říká, a spolupracovat, jak nejlépe dokážete."

Skvělé. Takže teď Harryho ctnost závisí na schopnosti Malfoye – který si nikdy neodepřel nic, co zrovna chtěl – naučit se ovládat při působení tak silného lektvaru, že byl postavem mimo zákon. Musí ovládnout touhu dostat Harryho za každou cenu do postele.

Někdy Harry svůj život doopravdy nenáviděl.

„Pane profesore," řekl a vstal. „Pokud už nemáte nic jiného, tak si doopravdy myslím, že už bych měl jít" _Předtím, než se rozhodnu, že zabití Malfoye bude v tuhle chvíli ten nejlepší nápad_, pomyslel si.

„Samozřejmě, Pottere," odpověděl Snape s úsměvem. „jsem si jistý, že vaši poskoci už si říkají, kde jste."

Draco se ušklíbl a poprvé od jejich odchodu ze Vstupní haly se na Harryho zahleděl. Usměv z jeho tváře okamžitě zmizel a on zakňučel. Začal se přisouvat blíž k Harrymu, ale Snapeovo spěšné kouzlo ho udrželo na místě.

„Ovládej se, Draco," řekl naléhavě bez známky předchozího výsměchu. „Během příštího měsíce ho uvidíš až nechutně často a nemůžeš ho neustále napadat. Přestože jsem se velmi snažil přesvědčit obyvatele Bradavic o opaku, nikdo z nich i nadále nedovolí, aby jejich _Zlatý chlapec_ došel úhony. _Musíš_ se to naučit kontrolovat."

Malfoyovy ruce se zaťaly v pěst a Harry byl přesvědčen, že si jen nepředstavuje, jak se třesou. Malfoy na něj stále zíral.

„Zhluboka se nadechni," řekl Snape a upřeně Malfoye sledoval. „Soustřeď se na svou nenávist vůči němu. Zdaleka bych neměl podporovat rivalitu mezi studenty, ale pokud se zaměříš na nepřátelství, zjistíš, že bude jednodušší překonat sílu lektvaru. Soustřeď se, teď…"

Malfoyovy oči zůstaly upřené na Harryho ještě několik dlouhých okamžiků, zatímco oba, Snape i Harry, zadrželi dech. Malfoy prudce vydechl a… odvrátil zrak a otřásl se.

„Občas, profesore," postěžoval si, „doopravdy nenávidím svůj život."

Harry se vynořil ze sklepení a v hlavě mu stále bzučelo naprostým zmatkem. Byl to jeden z těch dnů, kdy by nejraději nechal Svět, aby se se svými problémy vypořádal sám. Zdálo se, že jeho snaha pomoci ostatním nikdy nedopadne dobře.

„Harry! Kde jsi byl? Čekal jsem tě dole na hřišti celé věky!" Hlas Rona Weasleyho se k němu nesl až z prvního patra. Harry vzhlédl. Ron a Hermiona byli v půli cesty dolů po mramorovém schodišti a blížili se k němu. Hermiona se tvářila ustaraně, Ron byl naštvaný.

„Šel jsem se podívat na kolej, ale tvoje koště tam pořád je… co jsi dělal?"

Harry zaváhal. Opravdu nijak zvlášť netoužil vysvětlovat Ronovi s Hermionou svoji novou… situaci. Alespoň ne hned teď, před zvědavými pohledy všech obyvatelů Bradavic.

„Já, ehm, musel jsem ještě vyřešit něco na lektvary. Se Snapem." Nelžu, říkal si v duchu. Setkal se se svými přáteli u paty schodiště. „Stále si můžeme jít zalétat, ne?" zeptal se Rona.

Ron na něj nevěřícně zíral. „Kámo, je půl šesté. Venku už je tma. Zrovna jdeme na večeři. Kdyby ses neobjevil, než sníme pudink, Hermiona by za tebou vyslala pátrací četu."

Harry se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Čas večeře. To vysvětlovalo přeplněnou Vstupní síni. Strávil ve sklepení mnohem více času, než si myslel.

„Jasně," řekl slabě. „Večeře. Ehm, omlouvám se, že sis dělala starosti, Hermiono."

Hermionin pohled jasně říkal_: Ještě si o tom spolu promluvíme_. „Nemysli na to, Harry. Jsem jen ráda, že se Voldemort nevplížil do Bradavic a konečně se tě nezbavil."

„Jo," zahučel Harry poněkud chabě a zatoužil odvést téma hovoru od jeho neočekávaného zmizení. „Fajn, tak… jdeme. Umírám hlady."

Harrymu se nějak podařilo vyhýbat se odpovědím na otázky, které na něj Hermiona syčela během celého večera, tím, že se vymlouval na zapomenutou esej do Přeměňování (Hermiona by nikdy nikomu nebránila vypracovat domácí úkol) a zmizel po schodech do chlapeckých ložnic. Když se ocitl sám se svými myšlenkami, představy toho, co ho čeká po zbytek roku, nad ním visely jako těžká mlha, zatímco ležel na své posteli tváří dolů.

Pokud se všechno povede podle plánu, i když netušil jak, Malfoy měl pravdu: tenhle rok Harry doufal v jediný vánoční dárek.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco se zahrabal pod deku.

_Zelené oči, ztmavlé vzrušením…_

Spalo se mu příšerně. Vlasy měl bez pochyb rozlétané kolem celé hlavy, jak se během noci převaloval ze strany na stranu, a byl nepříjemně zpocený.

_Větrem rozpraskané rty se pootevřely, když zalapal po dechu a uniklo mu zasténání…_

Jasně, to nebyly jediné důvody, proč se cítil nepohodlně. Zasténal a obrátil se na bok polštář svírající v pěstích a zoufala se snažil ignorovat obrazy, které nechtěly zmizet z jeho hlavy.

Snažil se dělat to, co mu Snape poradil; soustředit se na svou nenávist k Potterovi, ale když s tím jednou začal, představoval si Pottera naštvaného, což se okamžitě změnilo na Potterovu červenající se tvář a to automaticky vedlo k představě Pottera zrudlého a nasyceného po dlouhé činnosti, kterou Snape delikátně nazval: kopulací.

Znovu se převalil a těžce vzdychl. Včera v noci, když konečně opustil Snapeův kabinet, se pohádal s Blaisem. Nebyla to hádka plná křiku, nadávek a kleteb, jakými si vždy procházel s Potterem – pro Merlina, byli Zmijozelové - , i tak však byla velice intensivní. Zabini odmítl připustit, že donutit Draca vypít lektvar, který ho mohl i zabít, byl špatný nápad. A Draco odmítal uznat, že Blaise nebyl jediný, jehož vtipy se občas vymkly kontrole (odstranění obou Nottových paží byla nehoda, pro Merlina!).

Draco měl dostatek času poinformovat Zabiniho o tom, jak ho Snape našel vášnivě se tisknout na studenta (z pochopitelných důvodů Draco neřekl, o koho šlo) ke zdi a líbal ho jako by mu chtěl vysát dech, a pak našel lahvičku s lektvarem ležící o podál, takže znal celý příběh.

Minimálně během tohoto týdne bude muset Zabini proti sobě poštvat dostatek lidí, protože Draco netušil, kolik kopanců snese jeho reputace, než se z něj stane společenský vyděděnec horoucně toužící po Potterovi.

Už ztratil pojem o tom, kolikrát nasládlý růžový lektvar hrozil, že přemůže jeho kontrolu. Neexistovalo nic, co by s tím mohl udělat. Jak také, když pokaždé, když zahlédl Pottera, zažil explozi něčeho tak mocného, že se to blížilo hranici bolesti, která se uhnízdila hluboko v žaludku. Nepříjemný bolestivý pocit se rozlézal přes hruď a způsoboval mravenčení konečků jeho prstů.

Jako by si vnímal všechno – neuvěřitelně vnímal –, co se týkalo Harryho Jamese Pottera.

Ještě stále to mohl cítit, prohánějící se v jeho žilách, číhající pod povrchem jeho kůže. Zdaleka se to neblížilo ničemu, co kdy předtím zažil; jako oheň a led v neustálém boji s každým vláknem jeho samé existence.

A když byl Potter poblíž, ještě se to zhoršilo. Jakmile ho Draco zahlédl, lektvar v jeho útrobách vzplanul a nutil ho přiblížit se slibujíc odměnu, až se ho konečně bude moci dotknout.

Dokonce i když se na něj ani nedíval, bylo to špatné; už jen být ve stejné místnosti jako on způsobovalo neovladatelnou touhu, která ho přiváděla k šílenství nebo ho mohla poslat do ředitelny, kdyby kdokoli z profesorů použil Nitrozpyt a uviděl to, co chtěl dělat s jejich hrdinou.

A snad nejhorší na tom bylo, že nemohl snést pomyšlení, že se mu Potter líbí. V žádném případě. Jen přemýšlení o tom arogantním brýlatém zmetkovi v dobrém slova smyslu mu způsobovalo žaludeční vředy. Nechtěl Pottera vnímat jako někoho atraktivního. Chtěl být schopný Pottera nenávidět stejně, jako to vždy dělal. Chtěl při pohledu na něj cítit jen opovržení.

Chtěl, aby se Potter opřel o stůl a sténal jeho jméno, sakra.

Zas a znova truchlil nad svojí zkruvenou štěstěnou. Ve škole bylo přes tisíc lidí a kdo se k němu dostal jako první? Pan jsem-pro-tebe-příliš-dobrý samolibý hrdina Potter.

Draco ležel a zíral na nebesa své postele dobrých patnáct minut a jeho mysl se točila kolem zoufalé snahy vypudit Pottera ze své hlavy. Nebylo to vůbec snadné, jakmile si Draco jen na chvíli pomyslel, že už to ovládl, jeho zrádná mysl mu předhodila další vzpomínku na něj - stačilo jen málo, například jeho závody na koštérech z Potterem byly najednou jedny z těch nejerotičtějších věcí, které si vůbec dokázal představit.

Po páté se pokusil dostat věci pod kontrolu jen proto, aby se vše začalo zase znovu opakovat. Draco to vzdal. Rezignovaně si povzdechl a rozhodl se, že to, co skutečně potřebuje, je dlouhá, ledová sprcha.

Snídaně byla katastrofální. Pansy se k němu řítila a svým pronikavým hlasem, který upoutal pozornost každého studenta v okruhu dvaceti stop, se snažila zjistit, co se mezi ním a Blaisem stalo. Draco samozřejmě odmítl cokoliv říct, a tak po chvíli začala nadávat a nakonec se ho rozhodla ignorovat. V důsledku toho Draco vypil svou ranní kávu v tichosti na samém konci zmijozelského stolu jen ve společnosti Crabbea a Goyla. Není nutné říkat, že konverzaci s nimi si neužil.

Být pro jednou na okraji společenského žebříčku dokázal zvládnout. Všední hovory u jídla mu tak jako tak často připadaly nudné, a to zejména v dopoledních hodinách. Ne, byla to jiná událost, která mu zkazila ráno a doopravdy zničila náladu: Potter vešel do síně.

Celé Dracovo tělo se napjalo a prsty se sevřely kolem šálku kávy tak pevně, že se bál, aby ho nerozmáčkl. Musel se hodně snažit, aby nevyskočil a nenapadl Pottera přímo tady před celou školou. Neexistoval žádný způsob, jak od něj odtrhnout oči, takže bylo svým způsobem dobře, že mu zbytek sedmého ročníku Zimojozelu nevěnoval pozornost; kdyby seděl na svém obvyklém místě obklopen svými konverzujícími přáteli, někdo by si určitě hned všiml jeho podivného chování, Crabbe a Goyle na druhou stranu… ani během nejsvětlejších chvilek nebyli nijak bystrozrací a jakmile se před nimi objevilo jídlo, nedokázali svoji pozornost věnovat ničemu jinému.

Potom měl Potter tu drzost podívat se přímo na něj a začervenat se. Zrudnout! Možná si nakonec uvědomil, jak blízko se Draco nachází ke ztrátě kontroly, protože rychle odvrátil zrak a snaživě se věnoval dění u nehelvítského stolu. Nebo se možná Potter jednoduše nechtěl dívat na Dracovu tvář.

Ne, že by na tom záleželo. Potterova záda byla stejně dobrá, jako kdyby se k němu otočil čelem, možná lepší – takhle se alespoň Draco nemusel dívat na jeho nechutně samolibý výraz.

A tak Draco strávil celou snídani nečinným rozjímáním o Potterově zátylku a mezitím jeho zapomenutá káva vystydla. Během toho, co se Velká síň postupně vyprazdňovala, jak studenti a profesoři mířili na prvního hodiny toho dne, Draco dokázal do detailů popsat způsob, jak se vlasy na Potterově zátylku atraktivně vlní a tvoří na hlavě tmavou korunu a jak podle Dracových představ budou vypadat po několika hodinách intenzivního píchání.

První dvě hodiny strávil v omámení ztracený mezi dvěma myšlenkami, které střídavě okupovaly jeho mysl: mezi tím, jak moc Pottera nenávidí a jak strašně ho chce. Už nezbyl žádný prostor pro bezvýznamné hlouposti jako správný způsob držení hůlky při maximální účinnosti odpuzujícího kouzla.

Během dopolední přestávky se konečně dokázal vytrhnout ze zamyšlení. Potter, Weasley a Grangerová mířili ven na nádvoří, Weasley s Grangerovou se jako obvykle hádali a Potter jim byl v patách.

Jeho schopnost se ovládat prošla v posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách příliš mnoha testy a, upřímně, Draco už si nemohl pomoci. Zašeptané _Silencio_ narazilo Potterovi do zad a Draco opatrně sledoval trojici doufaje, že jeho vlastní kroky se ztratí díky hádce Weaslíka* a Mudlovské šmejdy. Zašklebil se, když si všiml Filche vycházejícího z nedalekého přístěnku na nepoužívané stará košťata, pak popadl Pottera ze zadu za hábit, ignorujíc jeho splašenou reakci a ruce, kterého sevřely, a protáhl ho nepříjemně vrzajícími dveřmi (snad je Weasley s Grangerovou neslyšeli).

Potter, ten neohrabaný pitomec, zakopl o kbelík schovaný v přítmí skříně, ale to nevadilo. Jeho ruce se vymrštily do stran, pustily se Draca a daly mu tak skvělou příležitost, aby se přitiskl k Potterově hřejivému tělu. Draco si všiml, že lehce zasténal, ale v tuhle chvíli ho to vůbec nezajímalo, chtěl jen zůstat takhle, paže omotané kolem Pottera, přitisknutý k jeho zádům, naprosto spokojený.

Zdálo se, že Potter zkameněl šokem (Potter… tvrdý jako kámen… hm) a Draco ihned využil toho, že už kolem sebe nemlátí rukama, a přitiskl svá ústa k jeho krku. Chutnal dobře, čert ho vem. Jeho vůně, ach Merline. Draco zabořil nos do Potterových vlasů (zvlněných přesně tak, jak si během snídaně představoval) a zhluboka se nadechl. Bylo to tak kurevsky dobré, dokonce ještě lepší než jeho představy. Hmmm.

Potterova – v poslední době častější – přítomnost v jeho životě měla devastující efekt na jeho mozek, protože zapomněl na všechny svoje úvahy o tom, co se děje s Potterovýma rukama a v další chvíli dostal ránu. A Draco zapomněl ještě na něco důležitějšího; když nekontroloval jeho ruce, nevšímal si ani Potterovy hůlky.

Hůlka, která byla přes Potterovo rameno docela přesně namířena přímo na Draca.

Ale podstatné bylo, že Draco nemohl přestat. Potter byl prostě tak zatraceně… chutný. Bylo doslova nemožné zastavit sání a okusování jeho dobrounkého krčku. Za žádnou cenu se nemohl odtrnout od úžasných míst na Potterově kůži, jichž se dotýkal. Nemožné to bylo až do chvíle, kdy ho Potter napadl kouzlem.

Draco vyjekl a odlétl od něj pozadu pryč, hlava ho bolela a tělo měl v jednom ohni spalované nutkavou potřebou. Zatracený – zkurvený – Potter.

„Za co to bylo?" vyhrkl a přitiskl si ruku na tvář.

„Za co to bylo?!" opakoval Potter nevěřícně a obrátil se k němu. „Napadls mě a odtáhl do příštěnku na košťata. Tak za to to bylo!"

Draco si pomyslel, že je to vážně nefér. „Není to moje vina!" řekl. „Snad si vzpomeneš, že už jsme se o tom předtím bavili. Kdybys nebyl takový šťoural…"

Na Pottera to nezapůsobilo. „Podívej se," řekl krátce. „Prostě se ode mě drž dál, jo, Malfoyi?" A s tím Potter trhnutím otevřel dveře, až Draco zamžoural kvůli náhlé záplavě jasného světla. Když konečně dokázal nashromáždit všechen svůj důvtip a narovnal se k příhodné reakci, Potter byl pryč.

Úterý

Draco se těžce s bušícím srdcem opřel o zeď. Po pečlivém pozorování (Draco odmítal říci: pronásledování) během dne si všiml, že Potter používá vždy stejnou trasu z Velké síně do nebelvírské společenské místnosti: chodba byla ukrytá za závěsem ve druhém patře. Při bližším zkoumání Draco zjistil, že gobelín ve skutečnosti skrývá úzké schodiště představující zkratku přes třetí patro a končí v blízkosti knihovny ve čtvrtém.

Díky změti všech nových informací Draco odešel z oběda brzy. Neměl hlad, dokonce ani chuť na lákavě vyhlížející čokoládový dort uprostřed tabule. Byl příliš netrpělivý, potřeboval Pottera znovu vidět. Věděl, že Potter si bude po včerejšku pravděpodobně dávat dobrý pozor a Draco tedy nemá moc velkou naději, že ho dokáže znovu přepadnout na chodbě,… Ale…

V Dracově mysli rostl plán, zatímco si nepřítomně pohrával se svým kuřecím nákypem s očima přelepenýma k nebelvírskému stolu (a zejména na jednoho Nebelvíra). Grangerová někam odtáhla Weasleyho – pravděpodobně, aby společně vytvořili bandu zrzavých dětí s pobuřujícími zuby, které svět vážně nepotřeboval vidět - , takže Potter dojídal ve společnosti Longbottoma.

Draco si vzpomněl, že Longbottoma vždy po obědě chodí dolů do skleníku, což znamenalo, že Potter vyrazí na cestu zpět do Nebelvírské věže sám…

Jakmile mu to došlo, Draco okamžitě opustil Velkou síň za zvědavých pohledů několika svých spolužáků. Vykašlat se na ně! Kdyby se ho chtěli na něco zeptat, museli by s ním nejdříve začít mluvit, nebo ne?

Zdálo se, jakoby čekal celé hodiny – ve skutečnosti to nebylo ani pět minut –, než konečně uslyšel kroky blížící se chodbou. Zadržel dech dávaje si pozor, aby nedělal žádný hluk, a připravil se.

Potter, jak si Draco dokázal vybavit, vždy odtahoval gobelín z pravé strany, než vstoupil do tajné chodby a nechal látku znovu zakrýt vchod. Přesně s tím Draco, schovaný ve stínu na levé straně chodby, počítal. Kdyby se mu podařilo dostat Pottera hned, jak pustí závěs, měl by ho dokázat okamžitě umlčet, a pak by nikdo neměl šanci uslyšet Potterovu nevyhnutelnou snahu o boj, nemohli by svému hrdinovi přispěchat na pomoc.

To bylo to, v co doufal, že se stane.

Kroky se zastavily a paprsek světla z chodby osvětlil úzké schodiště tajné chodby přesně ve chvíli, kdy Potter – Draco ho poznal, aniž by ho musel vidět – vstoupil dovnitř. Gobelín se vrátil na své místo a Draco se pohnul.

„_Ševelissimo_," zašeptal a namířil hůlku na vchod, otravný šelest studentů procházejích po chodbách hradu zmizel. Potterova ruka zašátrala po hůlce, a pak se zastavil, oči upřené na místo, kde se Draco skrýval ve tmě.

„Co - ?" začal, ale Draco se na něj vrhl dřív, než mohl dokončit větu.

Byl to úžasný pocit, jeho kůže opět přitisknutá k Potterově, dovolil si ztratit se v radostném pocitu z hřejivého těla – Potterova hřejivého těla – přilepeného k jeho vlastnímu. Liboval si v tom dobrovolně se poddávajíc šumění lektvaru hluboko pod kůží, který mu říkal, že Potter je středem jeho vesmíru.

A Potter, jako obvykle, všechno zničil.

Něco malého a ostrého se ho silně dloublo do žeber a Dracovi trvalo příliš dlouho, než si uvědomil, že je to Potterova hůlka.

„Ne, to ne," zakňučel a přimáčkl se blíž k hrotu hůlky příliš pohlcen vlivem lektvaru, než aby cítil stud. „Pottere, prosím, já to potřebuju… já…"

Zablesklo se a Draco odletěl kus dál, zády narazil do zdi a sklouzl dolů šokovaný silou úderu i náhlou ztrátou z kontaktu s Potterem, z hrudi mu vystřelila bolest.

Potter vypadal zděšeně. Draco si pomyslel, že je znechucený jeho nehoráznou potřebou, která ho nyní začínala opět dohánět, až mu zrudly tváře (díky Merlinovi byla tma).

Několik dlouhých okamžiků na něj Potter s otevřenou pusou zíral. Bolest se pomalu vytrácela a Draco byl Potterem znovu uchvácen; tvarem jeho rtů, oh Merline a ty oči, které se od něj stále neodvrátily. Draco se chystal vstát a znovu se k Potterovi dostal, když se chlapec odvrátil, zamumlal něco, co znělo jako „Omlouvám se" a utekl po schodech nahoru nechávaje Draca svému osudu.

Středa

Bylo těsně po večeři, více než třicet hodin od chvíle, kdy se naposledy dotkl Pottera a Draco se ocitl na prahu zhroucení. Potter byl od jejich včerejšího setkání velmi opatrný; pohyboval se jen po hlavních chodbách, kde bylo stále hodně lidí, kteří na něj s nechutnou úctou hleděli, a vždy měl po ruce hůlku připravenou, aby mohl Draca zaklít, pokud by se k němu dostal příliš blízko – to se Draco dozvěděl už ráno, když se pokusil Pottera odchytit cestou na Formule.

Takže se, uvažoval Draco, nemohl k Potterovi přiblížit sám. Ale znal Pottera, nebyl schopný odolat setkání s někým jiným. Zvlášť v případě, že by ten dotyčný potřeboval pomoc.

Draco horoucně promýšlel podrobnosti svého plánu a rozhlížel se na chodbě po své oběti .

Malý kluk, jeho klobouk byl tak velký, že mu zakrýval oči i hábit tahal po zemi? Ne, příliš zřejmé.

Dívka s dlouhými černými vlasy, která sála lízátko s příchutí krve a sama pro sebe si broukala? Ne, moc ujeté.

Chlapec s hnědými vlasy a brýlemi, který si přidržoval tašku na rameni a při šátrání ve své kapse se kolem sebe opatrně rozhlížel? Perfektní.

Draco k němu přistoupil. „Ahoj," řekl tiše. Kluk vyskočil a otočil se čelem k němu s uzavřeným výrazem. Schváleno.

„Znám… znám tě?"

"Ne, a ani nepoznáš," odpověděl Draco. „Jak by se ti líbilo vydělat si pět galeonů?"

Kluk přimhouřil oči. „Záleží na tom, co mám udělat," řekl vyhýbavě, ale ne urážlivě. Velmi dobře. Jestli není Zmijozel, bude Draco velmi překvapený.

„Moc ne. Pojď sem," odtáhl chlapce na stranu chodby a stručně mu nastínil svůj plán; žádné zbytečné detaily. Když zjistil, že je Harry Potter jeho součástí, kluk (Draco ho odhadoval asi na čtvrťáka, i přes jeho malý vzrůst) požádal o další dva galeony. Jen proto, že se mu líbil (a možná i proto, že byl zoufalý), Draco souhlasil.

„Měl by se tu za chvíli objevit. Jen ho nasměruj k učebně Formulí, ta bude v tuhle pozdní dobu prázdná. Můžeš to udělat?"

Chlapec přikývl. „Jednoduše. Kdy mi zaplatíš?"

Draco se usmál a odolal nutkání pohladit kluka po hlavě. Vytáhl měšec s penězi a odpočítal sedm galeonů. „Tady. Jsou očarované, takže je nebudeš moct použít, pokud nedodržíš svoje slovo." Lhal, samozřejmě, ale to ten kluk nemusel vědět, že ano? Takové kouzlo bylo proveditelné, teoreticky, i když to bylo vysoko nad Dracovými schopnostmi (a trpělivostí).

„Stále jsi na to připravený?" zeptal se Draco.

Kluk si vzal peníze a strčil si je do tašky. „Jasně."

„Výborně," řekl Draco. „Budu to sledovat z učebny Formulí. Nepodělej to."

Draco se rychle vypařil a nechal kluka stát osaměle v chodbě. Pak zavřel dveře učebny téměř na doraz, takže přes úzkou škvíru mohl sledovat, co se na chodbě děje.

Až příliš brzy se Potter a jeho smečka příznivců objevili na chodbě. Draco se napjal, jakmile se Potter přiblížil na dohled, ale po třech dnech pozorování (sledování, ale rozhodně ne pronásledování), byl zvyklý ovládat silné nutkání touhy, kterou v něm lektvar vyvolával.

Ale, co… chlapec prostě pokračoval v chůzi, určitě Potterův gang propásne. Počkat – ne, projde přímo kolem nich. Ten malý – !

Popruh klukovy tašky náhle okázale praskl a listy pergamenů se rozlétly po celé chodbě, lahvičky s inkoustem se rozbily o podlahu. „Ale ne!" kvílel chlapec. Potter, teď už asi pět metrů vzdálený, se ohlédl.

„Ach, ty malej génie," zašeptal Draco. Proto čekal, až skupina projde kolem něj – ten kluk musí být Zmijozel - , aby se pojistil, že většina nafoukaných do sebe zahleděných Nebelvírů bude pokračovat v cestě, aniž by si všimla rozsypané tašky (i když Draco by se vsadil, že galeony zůstaly ukryty někde v bezpečí).

Potter ovšem… Hloupý, idiotský, ušlechtilý Potter opustil skupinu, mávl na Weasleyovi, a šel pomoci ubohému dítěti. Draco přitiskl ucho ke dveřím, aby slyšel jejich rozhovor.

„Chceš pomoct?" zeptal se Potter laskavě. Nastala pauza, během které Draco předpokládal, že jeho nový oblíbený student odvádí skvělou práci a úctou hledí na slavného Harryho Pottera.

„Ehm, díky," řekl pisklavě.

Nastalo ticho, během kterého se ozývalo jen šustění pergamenů, a pak: „Ach, neviděl jsi mého pamatováčka? Měl jsem ho někde tady..."

Další pauza.

„Možná se odkutálel chodbou. Podívám se po něm, počkej tady."

Můj ty sladký Merline, Draco tomu dítěti dlužil mnohem víc než sedm galeonů. Dokonce si uvědomil i to, že Potter, vychovávaný v mudlovské rodině, si nevzpomene na přivolávací kouzlo. A Potterovy kroky se přibližovaly stále blíž… a blíž…

Draco trhnutím otevřel dveře učebny, popadl Pottera a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho s rychlostí, které by nemohla konkurovat ani prchající zlatonka. A, ach, bylo to tak dobré, tak skvělé. Nevadilo, že ho Potter tvrdě praštil do ramene, stejně ho nepustil, a nevadilo mu ani, když Potter uhnul hlavou na stranu, takže měl Draco plná ústa jeho vlasů – byly to Potterovy vlasy a bylo to úžasné.

Po další asi minutě ambrózie se Potterovi podařilo získat svobodu a Draco si uvědomil, že mu už dávno míří hůlkou na čelo, bylo mu to jedno. I když ani zdaleka nenaplnil potřeby lektvaru touhy, něco hluboko v něm předlo spokojeně jako kočka. Když se ocitl v Potterově blízkosti, bylo to všechno snesitelnější.

Potter se ani nehnul, s hůlkou stále namířenou na Dracovu hlavu. Dívali se na sebe a on odmítal ustoupit (i když Potter měl rozhodně navrch, Dracova hůlka zůstala skryta v jeho hábitu), nakonec Potter sklonil ruku a beze slova odkráčel pryč.

Čtvrtek

Draco šílel. Potter jako by zmizel z povrchu zemského. Ukázal se pouze na lektvarech (které představovaly muka, když seděl jen kus od něj) a pravděpodobně i na jiných hodinách, protože Draco si nevšiml žádné masové paniky, která by nastala, kdyby se Harry Potter neobjevil na vyučování.

Draco se ani neobtěžoval zkoumat, jak to dělá. Hrad sám nejspíš začal čarovat jen, aby vyslechl tužby Harryho Pottera, a nebylo nic, co mohl Draco, nebo někdo jiný, udělat.

Tiše zvažoval, že by se mohl pokusit jít po Potterovi někdy během lektvarů. Mohl způsobit dostatečný zmatek na to, aby Pottera vytáhl ven ze dveří, zatímco by byl zbytek třídy zaneprázdněn nastalým chaosem a nikdo by si tedy nevšiml, že jejich milovaná celebrita na pět minut zmizela. Kdyby lektvary učil nějaký jiný profesor, pokusil by se o to. Jenže Snape byl příliš pozorný na to, aby si nevšiml dvou chybějících studentů, přestože věděl, co s Dracem ten zatracený lektvar touhy dělá.

Místo toho během hodiny bojoval s bolestí způsobenou touhou po Potterovi tím, že trápil jeho kamarády. Nenápadně vhodil rulík zlomocný do kotlíku Grangerové, zatímco hloubala nad učebnicí, takže když ho ochutnala, její lektvar na doplňování krve způsobil, že se jí na kůži vyrašily pulzující žluté vředy. Pomocí kletby způsobil, že Longbottomovi začaly padat vlasy tak, aby si toho nevšiml (a nejspíš by byl docela holohlavý, kdyby si Finnigane nezpozoroval, jak mizí v kotlíku Patrvati Patilové a ničí tím její lektvar) a donutil Weasleyho a Grangerovou, kteří pracovali u stejného stolu, aby se úžasně pohádali o to, kdo použil všechny salamandři ocásky (které Draco pět minut předtím vhodil do kotlíku Levandule Brownové).

Ale ani trocha zdravého mučení nebelvírských nedokázala zbavit Dracovu mysl Pottera.

Jeho zmijozelští spolužáci s ním stále nemluvili, ale s tím si nedělal žádné zvláštní strasti. Když došlo na roztržky a hádky, stávalo se velmi často, že některý ze studentů skončil vyloučený na okraji společnosti. Téměř ve všech případech to nevydrželo déle než týden. Draco by byl pravděpodobně už dávno zpět na vrcholu potravního řetězce, kdyby se jeho pozornost nezaměřovala jen na Pottera.

Draco si povzdechl a praštil čelem o okno v šestém patře, o které se opíral. Opravdu netušil, co si počít. Už nebylo nic, co by mohl udělat. Ne, pokud je Potter odhodlaný se mu vyhýbat. A Snape říkal, že bez pravidelného kontaktu Draco doopravdy zešílí. Aby byl upřímný, Draco byl přesvědčený, že už to začalo.

Zarazil se v pochmurných myšlenkách, možná byl mnohem blíž nervovému zhroucení, než si myslel, protože právě zaslechl kroky. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Seděl v nepoužívané učebně, kam nikdy nikdo nechodil, to už si zjistil dávno, tak proč by sem právě teď někdo přicházel?

Byl si jistý, že se kroky zastavily a dveře při pomalém otvírání zaskřípaly. Objevila se v nich hlava těsně následovaná zbytkem těla – moc pěkného těla. Draco zhluboka vydechl, jen aby se ostře nadechl, když postava prošla místností a zastavila se přímo před tím. Jeho výraz byl zasmušilý, hůlku svíral pevně v ruce, ale byl tu, stál přímo před Dracem.

„Chci s tebou uzavřít dohodu," řekl Potter.


End file.
